Kami's Gift or Curse
by Anatsuke14lover
Summary: Everything, has a place in the cycle, but what if it reacted to something outside? What if Kami decided to intervene into the lives of the unwilling? It changes paths of two girls from our world but is it really worth it to them or make things worse?
1. Chapter 1

Kami's Gift or Curse?

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto as this is a combined effort saying we is only fitting.

It's in Naruto and Bleach because those are the first two places, but there will be more. Just a little warning! Thanks for the support!

Anake14 and Itachilover6

Chapter 1: Anime Club and…What the Hell?!

A Random day in Anime Club

It was a normal day at Evermore High School…well for all but the anime club at the very least. What was happening went something like this:

Most of the anime club was watching Kare Kano: His and Her Circumstances, whilst others were listening to music and holding conversations. It was like a club ritual every time they gathered together, some would watch the video and others would…let's just say that it was very lively for a Monday compared to a Wednesday when everyone is barely waking up. For just this day, it was unusual because two girls, Lodemai and Kiku, were sitting in the back of the room and having a discussion completely unrelated to the normal topics of convos.

~Lodemai's POV~

"Come on Lodemai! Please?" asked Kiku, bothering me for the umpteenth time.

"No," is all I said as I continued to work on the special seal emblem I was designing.

"Please, Lodemai? Just for a minute let me see the seal?"

"No Kiku. You'll see it in a minute when I finish."

"Plea-" Kiku was cut off when the seal started to glow. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"No," I said, as Kiku, me, and all our things were sucked into the seal's portal and vanished with it from our world, dimension, whatever you want to call it, and fell unconscious in the rift, unknowing of where we'd be transported or where we'd land.

~Kiku's POV~"Come on Lodemai! Please?" I begged. Maybe if I asked her enough she would say yes.

"No," was all she said as she continued to work.

"Please, Lodemai? Just for a minute let me see the seal?" I begged again. She would have to say yes sooner or later.

"No Kiku. You'll see it in a minute when I finish." Damn, when will she let me see it?! I'll try again.

"Plea-" I cut myself off as her seal began to glow. "Is it supposed to do that?" I asked, still trying to see it.

"No," she replied. Suddenly the two of us were sucked into the seal with all our things. I fell unconscious, assuming Lodemai had too, unaware of where I was headed or where I'd land. I just hope we don't get separated…

~Lodemai's POV~

Elsewhere

"Who's she, un?" asked an oddly familiar voice.

"Tobi doesn't know, but Tobi thinks the pretty girl is weird," said someone else.

Wait, Tobi…Then it clicked and my eyes shot open as I sat up. Unfortunately that is exactly what I shouldn't have done. Everything started spinning, pain shot through my body, and I went into a coughing fit with one arm pressed to my chest and the hand from my other arm over my mouth.

I lowered my arm slowly. "Fuck that hurt," I said, as my body slowly began to adjust into a more comfortable position. "Wait a minute…I don't know all the fucking Japanese words!! How the fuck am I fucking speaking it, let alone understand what they're saying?!...Screw this shit, it ain't worth the fucking headache…"

Muttering to myself I looked around whilst mentally forming a list.

Cave. Check.

My backpack and binder. Check.

Cloaks. Check.

Akatsuki members. Check.

I only spoke one coherent word. "Fuck."

~Normal POV~

The Akatsuki members had gathered together and were talking amongst themselves when a bright light shot through the room. When it faded it revealed a girl with pale skin and dark brown hair that was almost a raven black, hell if her hair was one shade darker she could pass for an Uchiha.

"Who's she, un?" asked Deidara. The other members looked at him with a look that plainly said we-don't –know-either-she-came-from-nowhere.

Tobi decided to break the tension saying, "Tobi doesn't know, but Tobi thinks the pretty girl is weird."

A mere seconds later, the girl's eyes snapped open and she sat up. Before any of them could speak she broke into a violent coughing fit. When she calmed down she started talking, more to herself than them, "Fuck that hurt. Wait a minute…I don't know all the fucking Japanese words!! How the fuck am I fucking speaking it, let alone understand what they're saying?!...Screw this shit, it ain't worth the fucking headache…"

She quickly took a look around. When her gaze settled on the Akatsuki she said one word, though it only made a couple members of the Akatsuki wonder if she was related to Hidan given all her cussing. "Fuck."

~Kiku's POV~

"Hey! Wake up!" I shot off my back.

"Holly Fuck! Who in the hell-" I cut myself off, suddenly aware of my surroundings. There were HUGE trees everywhere! I looked over to my right to see the one who yelled in my ear. He was wearing orange and had yellow hair- wait. He looked just like….

"Na-ru-to…" I growled at him. How dare he yell in my ear! I got up and began to slowly walk towards him, smirking with a threatening gleam in my eye.

"Dickless, do you know her?" Sai asked Naruto.

"No- No! I swear!" Naruto shouted, backing away from me.

"Well, you sure pissed her off," Sakura pointed out.

I continued my advance, still set on destroying Naruto, when someone grabbed my arm. I turned my gaze to the person, who had pink hair. "I hate pink," I mumbled, saying 'pink' with disgust. This had to be that idiot girl, Sakura. Then, everything went black…

~ Normal POV (Konoha nins)~

Team 7 had been training when a blond girl fell from the sky. She wore a black trench coat, kind of like the Akatsuki's, only feminized. She had hit the ground pretty hard and seemed to be unconscious. Naruto crawled up to her.

"Naruto, don't-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto yelling in her ear.

"Hey! Wake up!" He half screamed it. She shot up yelling.

"Holly Fuck! Who in the hell-" she cut herself off and looked at her surroundings. 'Who is this strange girl?' Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura wondered. Suddenly she turned to glare at Naruto.

"Na-ru-to…" she growled as she got up and began stalking towards him.

"Dickless, do you know her?" Sai asked Naruto, pointing towards the girl.

"No- No! I swear!" Naruto shouted, backing away.

"Well, you sure pissed her off," Sakura stated.

Sakura grabbed her arm to make her stop her advance on Naruto. The girl turned, looked at her, and mumbled menacingly, "I hate pink." Sakura began to loosen her grip when Sai came up and hit her in the back of her neck, knocking her out.

"Was that necessary?" Yamato asked, sweatdropping.

"Well, she looked like she was going to hurt someone," Sai stated simply.

"I suppose we should bring her to Hokage-sama…" Sakura stated.

"Yep," said Kakashi, as he picked her up and began walking, everyone else trailing behind. 'Just who is this strange girl?' Kakashi wondered.

~ (Later on) Kiku's POV~

I woke up in a chair. The light from the window was blinding as I tried to grasp what had happened. I just remember looking at Sakura, then blackness. Vaguely, I heard mumbling. I blinked and everything began to clear up as my eyes adjusted. I saw Team 7 and a blond haired woman. Tsunade! My hearing began to clear up as well. "Hey, are you awake, can you hear me?" Tsunade was asking.

"Hmm, yah. Where am I?" I asked, still slightly dazed.

"You're in the Hokage's office. I'm Tsunade. What's your name?" she asked me.

"Kiku-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. It has a ringtone that sounds like the ghost levels in Mario. All the ninja looked on guard as I pulled out my phone and flipped it open. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Yo." It was Lodemai.

"What the hell?! Where are you? And why are you so calm? We're like in one of the most awesome places ever! And all you can say is 'yo'?!" I was out of breathe because I half screamed that. The ninja looked surprised.

"Ah ,well… good to know you're okay and technology works. I mean, how'd we survive without com and int? and I'm in AB, you?" she asked.

"I'm in KV. Wait, AB?! Lucky! And I know we need com and int, or we may as well loose our minds," I replied. The ninja's looked very confused as to what was going on. "We have to meet up, but where?"

"Umm…Well, we can't really meet until I fix my array, seal emblem thingy, but we can probably meet in SV or WC. Though to be honest I would like to meet Yugi-chan and Gaa-chan."

"Alright, then. We should meet in SV, that way we can both meet Gaara, oh and you should get A. to come with you! So I can finally meet them!" I shouted in excitement.

"Ano…no. That'd be dangerous. Plus, our goal is to save as many lives as we can WITHOUT screwing the timeline over. I mean, us being here has already fucked things up."

"True. I will meet them somehow though! Oh-, "I got cut off by Tsunade grabbing my phone and yelling, "Enough! I don't know what this is, but right now I don't care!" she slowed to compose herself. "We need to interrogate you now."

I heard Lodemai start to speak on speakerphone, meaning Tsunade probably accidently pressed something. "Don't kill her Tsunade. Or Konohagakure will have an enemy far more dangerous than all others. Kiku is _my_ friend and a part of _my_ surrogate family. I shall know if you try something, and I will destroy everything that comes in my path if she is less than perfect when I meet her after completing my array. I'll call later Kiku!" she shouted, and with that the line clicked.

Tsunade looked at my phone with an almost terrified look. 'Hahaha, Lodemai sure scared her!' I thought happily to myself smirking. With her hand shaking she handed me my phone back. I shoved it in my jaket pocket.

"Have a seat, Kiku. We really do need to ask you some questiong," Tsunade stated as she sat down. I tooke the seat in front of her desk. 'Well, this should be interesting…' I thought, with a small smile playing on my lips, 'maybe I can mess with them.'

~Lodemai POV~

I stared at them, for a bit. The Akatsuki members stared back. Finally, I sighed. The leader spoke up, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lodemai. I grafted a seal and ended up here, but for now I need to check some things out. Stay quiet so you're not heard. I have no fucking clue where my friend is…ugh, I always get stuck in bad situations, but really?!" I ranted, somewhat annoyed as I pulled out my phone and dialed Kiku's number.

The phone rang. Once, then twice before she picked up.

"Moshi-moshi?" said Kiku.

I smirked. "Yo."

"What the hell?!" she began shouting and ranting. "Where are you? And why are you so calm? We're like in one of the most awesome places ever! And all you can say is 'yo'?!"

She was out of breath. I could here her breathing hard and ragged. I smirked again speaking in momnotone. "Ah ,well… good to know you're okay and technology works. I mean, how'd we survive without com and int? and I'm in AB, you?"

"I'm in KV. Wait, AB?!" ah, she was jealous, this would be fun. "Lucky! And I know we need com and int, or we may as well loose our minds," she said in response to my opinion of communicatory devices. "We have to meet up, but where?"

I looked around and smiled as I saw that the Akatsuki members were confused. Oh, I could definitely have fun with this…I wonder how they'd feel about yaoi and lemons? Hm, mental note: check later.

"Umm…Well, we can't really meet until I fix my array, seal emblem thingy, but we can probably meet in SV or WC. Though to be honest I would like to meet Yugi-chan and Gaa-chan," I said. Yes, Wave country or Suna, I'd need supplies but damn it, it would take at least two months to graft and make the thing properly not to mention recalibrate it!

"Alright, then. We should meet in SV, that way we can both meet Gaara, oh and you should get A. to come with you! So I can finally meet them!" Great….she's excited, but that'd be bad, better squash this quickly.

"Ano…no. That'd be dangerous. Plus, our goal is to save as many lives as we can WITHOUT screwing the timeline over. I mean, us being here has already fucked things up."

"True. I will meet them somehow though!"I rolled my eyes, really, so childish, "Oh-, " she was cut off…Son of a Bitch!

"Enough!"yelled Tsunade, who had unknowingly hurt my ear. "I don't know what this is, but right now I don't care! We need to interrogate you now."

My eyes narrowed dangerously to slits and I was growling in the back of my throat, though it was too low to be heard by any of the members. Then I smirked, it was dark, evil, and devious. 'At least I'll get to mess with the Hokage a bit,' I thought to myself.

I spoke with a cold, monotonous voice that made the Akatsuki shiver, "Don't kill her Tsunade. Or Konohagakure will have an enemy far more dangerous than all others. Kiku is _my_ friend and a part of _my_ surrogate family. I shall know if you try something, and I will destroy everything that comes in my path if she is less than perfect when I meet her after completing my array."

Now for the turn around. Hapilly, I said, "I'll call later Kiku!" Hanging up, I dropped the façade and sighed. I could feel the spasms of pain rolling through my body, but I willed myself to calm and smiled softly. "I imagine you have some questions for me…Pein," I said, in an exhausted voice.

He looked me over, leaving the Akatsuki in shock that I knew his name, and said, "Yes. Follow me and we will discuss what is going on, including how you got here."

"Of course," I said getting up, while grabbing my sweater and putting it on…stupid weird ass blood and how it adjusts so I either feel really cold or hot depending on the weather. On another note, this is going to be so much fun…


	2. Chapter 2

Anake14: Yo! I have come back! This is probably going to be updated more than the stories on my main profile due to the fact that this is written out and has a multiparticipant cooperation thingy going, but I can say that I'm almost done with some of the chapters for the other stories. I'm the only one in this A/N cuz my cowriter is to lazy…I's is sad nows… *goes and cries chibi tears*

Kami's Gift or Curse

Chapter 2: Interrogation

*~Kiku's POV~*

"So, first off, how old are you?" Tsunade asked, pen poised to write. I leaned back in my chair and got comfortable.

"Fifteen," I replied, "though who knows, I could be lying and actually be nineteen or ten." I kept ma face serious and passive. Rule number one to messing with people: keep yourself passive to everything, well it's my own personal rule anyway considering only three people know and follow these things…

"We want the truth, or do we have to get it the hard way?" Kakashi asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hard way? What like a lie detector or something?" I asked. I mean seriously, come on, what are they gonna do, send me to-

"Ibiki," Kakashi cut off my thought stream. Damn, guess I can't mess around right now, maybe later then…

"Okay. I really am fifteen," I said, still using my passive attitude. I have my hyperactive moments, but this is the attitude I have most of the time.

Tsunade wrote my answer down. "How did you get here?" she asked, looking up at me. Great, the one question I'm not quite sure how to answer.

"Hmm, well in my dimension, my friend Lodemai was drawing a seal. It began to glow and we got transported through this, this dimensional rift thing. We got separated when we landed. That's the only explanation I have." Tsunade jotted it down. Everyone looked a bit confused, but they let it go.

"Okay then. Anyways, when team 7 found you, you seemed to know who they were. How is that?" Great- wait, I can creep them out now, hehe…

"Well, if you really want to know…" I mused, building suspense.

"Yes, just tell us!" All but Sai shouted.

"Fine, fine," I said, backing down. "There is a manga and TV series (for our sake, let us pretend they know what the hell we're talking about) called 'Naruto'. Basically, it follows Naruto and his friends from the age of thirteen onward, still going I might add as it has yet to truly hit the climax, with an occasional flaxhback to their childhood." Everyone around me was gapping.

"P-prove it," Naruto stuttered.

I shrugged. "With what?" I asked.

"Anything!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay then." I thought about what to say that wouldn't ruin anything that's supposed to happen. "Well, Hatake Kakashi was once an ANBU. His dad was Konoha's White Fang and Kakashi resented him because he sacrificed the mission for his friends. Then he died by committing sepeku, and honorable form of death when one has been said to shame the family name and such, and when Kakashi went on a mission with Yondaime, the Yellow Flash, he realized the importance of friendship because Obito sacrificed himself to save Kakashi. Is that enough for you?" I asked finishing. Kakashi looked stunned that I pretty much knew his life story.

"That's enough. Just stop," said Tsunade, not wanting to know if I knew her life story, which I did. Tsunade sighed. "Well, we need to do something with you…"

"We could give her a temporary hotel room," suggested Kakashi.

"No, we don't know how long she'll be here…" Tsunade mused. "Ha, I know! She can stay with you Kakashi!" she shouted pointing at him.

"Eh?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. "With him? But he's a pervert!" They pointed at him for emphasis.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Ano-"

"I already know he's a pervert, I can handle him," I said, cutting him off.

"Alright, now that's settled, here," Tsunade handed me a paper. "That will allow you to get anything you need free. Now, if you'll excuse me I have work to do." Tsunade shooed us out.

Yamato turned to me as we left the building, "So you really know about us?"

"Yes," I replied. "Though I never got your real name."

"Hmm." He turned and faced forward again.

Kakashi grabbed my shoulder. " Ja ne minna!" he saluted everyone as we poofed away. We reappeared somewhere else in town. "Let's get this over with…" He led me into the nearest clothing store. "Pick and try on something you can fight in."

"Fight in?" I asked surprised. "Are you gonna train me?"

"Yes," he sighed, pushing me forward. I went to the nearest rack that had dark colors and started searching as Kakashi talked with the guy at the register. I found a pair of black pants and a black fishnet top which looked like the Akatsuki's tops. I also found a pair of black sandals and a black trench coat fit for fighting. I brought them to Kakashi who looked over them. He approved and handed them to the cashier along with the note from Tsunade. Once the clothes were bagged up and Kakashi grabbed it, he led me to the next shop, a weapons shop.

"I'll get your basic weapons, if you see one you want to specialize in bring it up to me and I'll give you the OK or not." Kakashi then departed. I began to wander the store, this was my heaven! I love weapons. My room back home has quite a few of them because, truth be told, I collect them.

As I wandered the store I saw different axes, knives, needles, and blades. I ran my hand over each edge, testing its sharpness. I looked up from the axe I was studying and saw a black katana. I walked over to it and pulled it out of its' sheath. It was black to the core and was extremely sharp. I undid the latch on the side and it broke in two. I tested the weight in each hand, this was definitely the blade I want. I put it back together and re-sheathed it. After getting Kakashi's attention, I handed it to him. He looked it over, then he looked at me.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, still eyeing the blade. He sighed and took care of the transaction. After he handed the blade back to me, I strapped it to my back and we walked to his house.

*~Lodemai's POV~*

I followed Pein through the corridors of the Akatsuki base and sighed as I felt my sickness trying to pull me into the darkness once more. Days like this I can only thank Kami that I'm sick all the time, it just makes it easier to mask in front of others. Once within his office he sat down and motioned for me to take a seat.

"You are in pain, are you not Sage of Six Paths, formerly called Nagato? Yahiko wished you happiness and had hoped that you would do something for the greater good, yet many of your actions shun all that he believed of you," I said, somewhat distantly following the first rule created by me and Kiku, there was a dispute over the second so that one changes between the three who follow them.

Pein froze in shock. Finally, he regained his voice, but he studied me again when he spoke, "How would you know that? How would you know of his wishes or what he saw in me?"

"I 'see' him, 'feel' him so to speak. His soul cries and mourns the loss of innocence and yet wishes to free you of the burden you believe you bear. The jinchuuriki you hunt so mercilessly will be your downfall, Yahiko mourns their loss as well, for are they not the very kinds of people you wish to save? You, he, and that girl, Konan, have all lived similar lives to theirs. You could have taken them from their villages and raised them with others of their kind, created a safe haven, but instead you let them suffer. Now you hunt them, just as the Sandaime Mizukage hunted bloodlines, and take their lives from them while Konan and Yahiko watch you do that which you swore you would stop. You are killing them, the two you cared about most, and when you die, nothing will have changed and even more suffering will be left behind. A true shame it is that you never truly understood your friends' wishes," I said while letting myself reach out and 'feel' the spirits around me.

Pein tried to collect himself, but he was angry, I could tell he was on the verge of losing it but it had to be done. True I love to mess with people, but this is something that _must_ be done if I have any chance to help keep these people alive and I want them to live with all my heart if I was honest. I can save them, I _will_ save them, because I will not be the one to let another die if I can stop it. "You claim that what you are doing is what is best for the world and will end all the wars, that it will end the suffering of others, but look at those who have suffered and died, and how their deaths have caused more suffering still. Do you not see that there will still be discrimination and inequality, that you are still hurting people by doing the things you have been? Look at the members of your precious organization, they were all framed for the incidents that have led to their S rank status and still they suffer for trying to help people and the other villages."

That was it; he snapped because all I had said had pushed him over the edge. Pein yelled at me, "What do you know?! You're new to this place, it's not even your '_home_', wherever that is! You just appeared yet you talk as if you know so much about us! You know nothing of our suffering and pain! You are a child compared to us and know nothing of our lives!

A small, sad smile crossed my face as his words reminded me so much of _him_, but he left didn't he…how sad it is to know the truth and have it thrown in your face. I spoke again trying to keep my composure; my words were laced with sadness. "I do know though. The pain and suffering you've all endured. I 'see' it and 'feel' it in your souls. The ghosts of people whom you've wronged and those who loved you all linger in grief for you, and some in hate, just to see that they didn't die for nothing, but I also see their pasts and what could have been, and, if you continue on this path you tread, what will be. However, that is your choice, not mine nor anyone else's. You should ask your questions before we forget the point of this discussion."

Pein sighed in irritation. "Fine. Who are you and where are you from?"

"My name is Lodemai, or rather that is what you may call me since I hate my real name. Though I suppose you could give me a new one if you so wished. I came from Earth, the United States if you wish to be exact. That place exists in another world, or dimension, depending on how you look at it," I responded knowing that my answer was fairly confusing.

At this he looked curious. "How did you get here?" he asked.

I sighed. "I was grafting a seal emblem for my friend Kiku and myself, but if the rest of our family had liked it, it would have been our symbol. I was almost done with it but it suddenly started glowing and there was a light, probably a dimensional rift of sorts. I was knocked unconscious at some point and awoke here. As it stands I have all my things with me so I can fix the damn thing, but I need at least a month to calculate everything correctly and another to graft it into necklaces for us to wear. I'll probably make eight of them as safety measures."

He studied me, judging and calculating. "How old are you and how much do you really know?"

"I'm sixteen. I can't tell you how much I really know because it would affect the timeline further if I divulged information about the future, and as for the past, even though I don't know as much as I should I can gather any information I want or need whenever I want about that," I said in a monotone dismissal of the subject.

He raised an eyebrow. Ha! He dares to doubt _me_?! "And how would you manage that?"

I shrugged, once more using monotone, "The same way I always get information. Energy, auras, spirits, ghosts- yes they are different from spirits, memories, the internet, my friend, or choosing a dream sequence, but all of that is too confusing to explain so I won't bother with it."

"Very well. You don't seem to be a threat, so I will make a deal with you," said Pein.

I looked into his eyesand let my 'spirit' flow, trying to see if he was lying like so many others from before; he wasn't. Hesitantly, I asked, "What kind of deal?"

"It's very simple," he said. "You can stay here, work on your seal, ask the Akatsuki members for help, I don't care. In exchange, all you have to do is cook, clean, and go on the occasional mission."

"Very well, Nagato. I agree to this proposition. Don't worry, I won't call you that in front of the others, but it'd be wise for you to remember that you can't intimidate me. Not you nor any of your members."

"We have a mutual agreement then," he said.

"Yes, I do believe we have an accord," I said smiling softly. "Would you mind if I go explore? Also, where may I stay until I can clean out one of the rooms for myself?"

"I don't mind you exploring," said Pein, slightly confused by my constant mood swings. "You can stay with whatever Akatsuki member you want until you clean a room, seeing as I don't wish to put you with someone you don't wish to be with."

"Arigato, Nagato-san," I said before walking out of his office and closing the door behind me. Mindlessly, I walked down the corridor, looking at each of the rooms. I snickered; they had nameplates on the doors for Kami's sake! But then again, I always suspected the Akatsuki was a kindergarden…

"What's so funny, hm?" asked a voice from behind me.

I turned around looking Deidara in the eyes, "Nothing much Deidara-san. I was just looking around and was reminded of something from my past. Besides, I wished to see which spare room was in the best condition so I could clean it later."

"Why'd you want to do that, un?"

I sighed. "Because I have less than two months to try and find a way to get Kiku and myself back to our home. In other words, I have to fix my damn seal, calibrate the time difference and aging process, and craft the thing into a necklace with no knowledge of if the things I need are even on this world. That and the fact that the leader and I have a deal concerning my stay. The only real downside is that I have to share a room with someone until I can clean the spare for myself."

"So, you have a problem, un?" he asked me. Honestly, if I didn't have multiple personalities and my most stoic controlling the body at this point in time I'd swear I'd have hit him by now.

"Yes. Quite obviously I have a problem. Shit!" I yelled out when I remembered something about the other Akatsuki members. This is so~ going to throw a wrench in my plans…

Curiously Deidara asked, "What, un?"

Quickly I thought of the only lie that was partially true and completely believable, "I completely forgot what that seal was meant to do! Fucking hell!" I shouted panicked. I would have shouted more but Hidan came out of his room saying, "Who the fuck is making all that fucking noise?!"

"Shut the fuck up Hidan!" I shouted in irritation, anger, annoyance, and confusion. "If I don't get my shit from the place I woke up everything will be ruined! All my efforts rendered fucking pointless! Deidara! Take me to that room now!"

Deidara quirked an eyebrow but did as I asked nonetheless. He pulled me, running through hallways with Hidan following behind, to the Akatsuki's living room. As soon as I saw my things I ran and clung to them as if they were my lifeline while expertly looking through it for my only safetynet after landing in another world.

"Thank God," I said in English, not caring for the looks I received as I sighed in relief and smiled. My precious laptop and Ipod were unharmed from the landing.

"Miss?" Someone asked from behind. I instinctively stiffened before relaxing again. "Tobi was wondering what was so important you knocked over Kisame-san?"

I looked behind me and almost laughed, for there was Kisame in a daze and he was indeed knocked over on the floor. "Sorry, Kisame," I said sheepishly. "My things in my bag are my lifeline for if I'm bored or need information. Besides that, everything I know about how my seal works is here…well that and homework, but it also has the minor things like my training schedule and stories I've written. Come to think of it, I can't follow my training schedule because I lack my specialty weapons, or rather most of them." I pouted thinking about my weapons at home that I didn't have with me…my darts, katana, bladed fans, knives, and a couple of guns. "Mou, this sucks…I'm going to fall behind! Damn! I had just upped my level too!"

Deidara looked at me, and asked suspiciously, "What training, un?"

I froze again…shit! I wasn't supposed to mention anything about my training!...Ah, well. Too late now. "Where I live, depending on how you look at things, where you live, and the type of people you hang out with, it can either be safer or far more dangerous than here. Safer simply because we are not constantly in a war, but more dangerous because to weapons, gangs, and terrorists."

The Akatsuki looked at me strangely as if it were the last thing they were expecting to hear, then again it probably was. Surprisingly it was Itachi who asked me the question that seemed to be on everyone else's minds. "What weapons could you have where you're from that could possibly be more dangerous than what we have?"

I spoke in monotone, I couldn't let them know of my fear for _specific weapons_. "Guns, explosives, poisonous gas, nuclear weaponry, and other such things. Guns fire bullets which are smaller than a person's pinky and made out of metals faster than you can throw a damn kunai and dodge. The explosives at their best for the winning side of the war could destroy two countries in one go and at worst would only take out a five yard radius. The poisonous gas varies between truth serums, causing a painful death that deteriorates the other organs and takes the heart last or a quick death but no matter what it can range between colorless or a common color giving away the type. There are no cures for these poisons unless you have a field medic and they have the antidote on hand. Everything else would be the end of our entire world neutrality and allies be damned at that point. They will take out anything else that stands in the way even their own people."

"Oh…so what do you train with, un?" asked Deidara in hopes of getting rid of the semi-awkward silence.

"Um…guns, knives, and darts for close and long range and occasionally mid-range weaponry from my home country. A katana from Japan for really close range combat unless I'm throwing the thing into the target and pulling it back by it's strap that I put on it.I can use a bladed fan in combat or a normal fan to be used in dances for seduction, on random occasions I combine it with my weight training to improve my sense of timing and such. Other than that I have homework, school, and family issues. So my time is fairly balanced," I said, now sitting cross-legged on the floor. "The only reason I don't have any explosives is because of my age and the fact that I'm not in the military. Any other weapons I have were either gifts from my _nakama_ or hand made by me."

"Why do you train with all of those?" asked Pein, who walked in at some point during this explanation with Konan.

I smiled gently and in a grateful voice, said, "It's part of my escape."

"What do you mean by escape?" asked Kisame, curious to know more.

I laughed mirthlessly and spoke in a sardonic tone, "An escape from 'reality', my 'past', my 'home'. It is my escape from all the things I hate most. To be here, in another world, and truly be free of my bonds that should have long since broken, my bonds that have done nothing but hurt me most, it makes me happy to be alive. Although most people would have just saved themselves the trouble and commit suicide."

"Suicide?" some of the members asked in shock.

I laughed a little. "Yeah. Killing yourself to get that final, ultimate high. It is one last escape to just get the fuck away from everything. The grandest escape of them all by erasing your very existence from the world you hate most and fleeing to a new one with unknown possibilities…yes, the most reasonable way to give up. No matter how you look at it, it's still better than committing a mass homicide and killing anyone who gets in the way."

"Tobi wants to know why someone would do such a thing!" shouted Tobi, who sounded somewhat scandalized.

At this point I couldn't help it. My MPD took over and because of the reactions of my different personalities I was at a cross of pain and hysterical, maniacal laughter. When I finally calmed back down, I spoke gently, "Tobi…sometimes, sometimes it's the only way to live, to exist, by killing yourself or someone else in hopes that it can take away the pain that is felt. More often than not the pain will worsen and it will drive a person to insanity until they actually want to die and nothing will stop them."

Finally it was Hidan who spoke. "And how the fuck would you fucking know?"

This time I didn't bother trying to stop myself. I smiled, but it was dark, twisted, and cold, a true monument to my insanity. My eyes held no emotions and when I spoke my voice may as well have been that of the dead. "I know because I've tried. It seemed so _easy_ to commit suicide, but no matter how many times I've tried to die I couldn't. All my attempts have failed to leave even a scar."

The Akatsuki shivered and let the subject drop. It was for the best, in my opinion, because at that moment I started to have an attack from my sickness [ I need help naming it…if you want to know why it's cuz doctors that I've had examine me don't know what it is so they assume it's some sort of new thing. Good thing is it can't be spread, so it's like a one person thing for idk how many people are like me for this…]. I barely had time to grab my stuff and run to the nearest spare room, for as long as I have had this sickness I knew it was impossible to stop the inevitable and the only thing that lessened the effects was an herbal remedy that I can only make with herbs that I currently didn't have. The minute I closed the door the pain spread over my body and I collapsed to my knees gasping for the air that my lungs were denying my body. Finally I welcomed the darkness and fainted.

*~Normal POV~*

The Akatsuki members shivered as they heard the girl speak so callously about both her attempts and failures of death. For all of her attempts to not only fail, but not even scar? That wasn't _normal_. They stopped asking her questions, they didn't want to know anymore. If her world could do that and make her almost completely sane around them…it wasn't worth knowing about.

The Akatsuki were returning to their normal activities when the girl grabbed her things and ran out of the room in a hurry.

"One of you go check on Lodemai," said Leader.

"I'll go," said Itachi, as he walked out of the living room and towards where the girl had run.

"Lodemai, un?" questioned Deidara.

Pein blinked. "You've been speaking with her and didn't bother to remember her name? She even said it when she first woke up and stopped her ranting." The other members looked away embarrassed that they had forgotten.

With Itachi

He heard the girl, Lodemai, close the room door. Her breathing was shallow and coming out in gasps; it sounded like she couldn't breathe. Minutes later Itachi heard her collapse and opened the door. Noticing she had gone to one of the nicer spare rooms, he looked around before he picked her up and returned in the direction of the living room.

Living Room

Itachi walked back in carrying Lodemai and set her down on the couch. "She collapsed Leader-sama. Do you know what is wrong with her?"

Pein shook his head. "No. She did not say anything to me. She told me her age, her name, and we made a deal just before she left the office."

"That was before I saw her laughing in the hallway and we talked, un," said Deidara. "Then she freaked out, out-cussed Hidan, and forced me to bring her back here for her stuff,un."

"She out-cussed Hidan?" asked a gapping Kisame [*giggles* He'd really look like a fish if he did….].

"Tch. Stupid bitch. Probably doesn't even know what's wrong with her own fucking self," said Hidan, voicing his opinion.

*~Lodemai's POV~*

"Tch. Stupid bitch. Probably doesn't even know what's wrong with her own fucking self." I heard Hidan say.

My temper flared. Of course I know! Speaking in a menacingly sweet voice I said, "Hidan, if you're talking about me, you better be ready to die. Just because you're immortal doesn't make you immune to my methods." Before he could reply my phone rang and 'The Last Song I'm Wasting on You' by Evanescence was heard.

*~Kiku's POV~*

Upon reaching Kakashi's house he showed me to my room and put my things on my bed. I unpacked my clothes and computer. I sat at my desk and pulled out my phone. "I think I'll call Lodemai," I mused to myself. I dialed her number. It rang one time before she picked up.

"Hello?" answered Lodemai in English, clearly annoyed.

"Yo!" I replied. " What's up? I get to stay with Kakashi, got some new clothes, and got some new weapons."

"Bitch…You interrupted my cussing out of Hidan!" shouted Lodemai, making it evident that she was pissed off and would not feel better until she took out her stress on someone or something.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Wait, you can cuss out Hidan? That's freaking amazing!" I shouted.

"Yes! I cussed him out earlier too. Tch. Bastard just accused me of not knowing what's wrong with myself because I didn't tell Leader! Ugh!" Yup, Lodemai's totally upset. No one gets away with insulting her sickness.

"What the hell! That is so not cool! You should totally kill him!" I yelled in complete agreement. Kakashi burst into the room, worried from all the yelling. He was about to speak but I held up a finger to him, telling him to wait until it was finished.

"I know right?! Who the fuck does he think he is?!" shouted Lodemai as she began to calm down. "By the way, have you gone to visit Yondaime-sama at the grave? Since you share 'spirit' now you should be able to talk to his ghost. Maybe I can come for a visit, so I could try the new technique I've been working on."

"Maybe I'll ask Kakashi to take me over there tomorrow, maybe you can try to get here?" I said, wondering how she would even leave the base without being noticed.

"Okay. Did you tell him that Obito is still alive yet? Or shall I have the pleasure of telling him that surprise? By the way, thanks to my abilities with spirit and with your help I might be able to bring Minato back to life."

"OMG, really?! I will go after him! I think you should tell Kakashi, it would be more surprising that way!" Kakashi began to get annoyed and made a disgruntled sound, but I continued ignoring him.

"Right, well the only thing I can really plan is for us to meet up at Wave Country in a month so you can help me. Aside from that I shall try to meet with you tomorrow. Ja ne, nee-chan." With that said, Lodemai hung up the phone.

I put the phone in my pocket and turned to Kakashi. "What's up?" I asked in Japanese.

"Why were you speaking in a different language?" he questioned, walking towards me.

Shrugging, I replied, "Don't really know, but maybe it's because it's just my native language." I smiled and got out of my chair. Kakashi sighed and walked out of the room shaking his head. At the door he paused and said, "Dinner's in ten." Then he turned around and left.

^After Dinner^

I lay in bed thinking over the day's events. 'Today was really interesting, in the morning we'll see if this is all just a dream…' With that final thought, I fell asleep.

*~Lodemai's POV~*

I sighed as I hung up the phone…typical Kiku. Unknowingly, I pouted at my lack of weapons and resigned myself to the fate of fixing the seal I had initially created for the only family I've ever known. I was so caught up in thought I didn't realize Kiku and I had spoken in English.

"What language was that?" asked Itachi though he sounded somewhat hesitant.

"Gomen. That was English. Where I come from it is the most common language spoken. Many people say it is a difficult language to learn because it combines many languages from all over the world, but it is a controversial opinion," I said.

Pein looked at me curiously. Then he asked, "If there are indeed other languages can you speak another?"

"Hn. I was learning several others but I haven't mastered them entirely," I said nonchalantly.

"Like?" pushed Pein, trying to get further information.

I thought about it for a moment [I really am studying all these languages, but I also hate using them so don't expect it often in the story], "We are currently speaking Japanese which I haven't mastered back home so I'm assuming the seal became a translator for me. Aside from that I was learning Korean, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Romanian, Russian, Swedish, and Latin. Latin is the key to me learning the others because it is the root to all languages but one in all countries and is considered a dead language since no one really uses it to speak with."

A couple of jaws dropped as I sat there in my cross-legged position _again_ and yawned in exhaustion. Then I had such a genius idea it had to be done, no matter the consequences. I grinned maniacally and sadistically while filing the idea away for later use, in the mean time I had some _stress_ to take care of. Unfortunately, for Hidan mostly, MPD is very unforgiving and my seductive and sadistic persona took over.

"Oh, Hidan," I said in a girly, flirty voice that I've never dared use back home…I fully admit that using such a voice would frighten me back home it's completely against my normal standards. "What was that you said earlier? Something about a 'Bitch who doesn't know what's wrong with her own fucking self'?"

Hidan gulped as I smirked at him. "I happen to know exactly what is wrong with me, and I imagine Jashin-sama knows as well, however it is not of your concern nor is it that of anyone else who stands here. In fact if you wish to know so much about it perhaps your God will enlighten you as to what it is called seeing as I have no name for it nor do any doctors I have come across. Now then, let's see, first you cuss at me for no decent reason and then you mock my sickness…what to do about this? Seeing as I am not completely heartless I'll have to deal you a light punishment, all things considered. You will live, but I wonder what the mental trauma will invoke? After all I've never been forced to keep my subject alive, let alone have them living long enough to regret their transgressions…"

That being said I used my adrenaline rush to run forward and grab him. I dragged him down the hall to the room where I had left my stuff earlier keeping him immobile with the amounts of KI I was leaking. Smiling sadistically I decided that Hidan would be excellent stress relief…Oh yes, I would most definitely be having fun during my stay with the Akatsuki…

A/N:

Anake14: Holy crap that was long...My hand is dead...

Akatsuki: What the FUCK was that?!

Anake14: Part of my craziness, get over it....I'm tired, I'm on spring break, and I'm falling asleep at my desk...If you want an Omake of Hidan's suffering or wish to know how he is to be tortured ask and it shall be given...at any rate read, review, sleep I don't care...

Itachilover6: But I do!

Anake14: Nee-chan your views are pointless and shall be neglected anyway. It is up to the readers...

Itachilover6: Fine! Review and you get a cookie and Sasori-sama!

Sasori: Oi! I'm not a plaything!

Itachilover6: *shrugs* You are now...or rather, you're a hostage now!


	3. Chapter 3

Anake14: Whoot! I's is back, man! Chapter THREE! Hell ya!

Itachilover6: Are you on something nee-chan?

Anake14: Nope! Not at all… *giggles* Kitty kitty goes poofles! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hidan: The fuck happened to her?

Deidara: …Has she slept Itachi?

Itachi: No…

Anake14: *has not slept in a month* Yay! There are sparklies! A~w…look at the bunny!

Itachilover6: Nee-chan don't touch the bunny…don't touch the plot bunny!

Anake14: *being restrained by Amnix* But I needs it!

Amnix: Anake Marian Esu! You know perfectly well you do not need another story! Especially not crack! Your last one was so horrible we had to bribe you to keep you from putting it online and causing mental trauma!

Anake14: A~w…*pouts* I only listen to that name from you cuz you know what the damn thing means…

Tobi: Tobi wants to know!

Anake14: NO! Now be a good boy and do the disclaimer!

Tobi: Okay! Anake14 and Itachilover6 do not own Naruto in any way nor do they make money off of this story! Or the song Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale!

Kami's Gift or Curse

Chapter 3: Remnants of a Spirit

*~Lodemai's POV~*

Today is a good day, I decided. I giggled as I heard Hidan's tortured screams as I walked back to the living room. Upon entering everyone turned their gaze towards me.

"Itachi-sama, may I borrow a katana?" I asked smiling brightly.

He raised an eyebrow and beckoned me forward. "And for what will you be using a katana for?" he asked.

I got a mischievous glint in my eyes as I smirked and said, "Training and practice of katas. Maybe a little target practice."

"Why is my subordinate screaming?" asked Pein.

"Oh, that…no reason in particular," I said, pulling out a nail file to sharpen my nails since they were dull after four days of neglect.

Impatiently, Pein said, "Tell me why Hidan is screaming you weak onna!"

My eyes snapped to his. I managed to control my anger well considering the last time someone called me weak. Speaking in a cold monotone, I said, "I do so recall telling you before that you hold no power over me and do not intimidate me, nor, for that matter, can anyone else in this world. However if you ever dare to accuse _**us**_ of being weak again, you pathetic excuse for a leader, I shan't hesitate in letting you become one of my targets. In fact, be grateful you are the leader or I would not hesitate for one instance to hand you over to _**them**_ for psychological torture as well. Now then, Itachi may I please have the katana?"

Everyone looked over at him though they were still in shock. Itachi beckoned me forward and whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "If I give you this sword you owe me a favor."

"I know," I said back, keeping my voice low. "Thank you for the sword. I'll give you your return gift tonight but I will have to sleep in your room. I'll be drained but I shall only be able to sleep for four hours at most even if I am completely exhausted."

He inclined his head and handed over the katana he had brought out from his room for me to use. It was a perfect fit, it felt like it was meant to be in my hands. This sword was a part of me to such an extent that it replaced the emptiness that I had once felt there was something missing. Giving my thanks once more, I walked out of the base and searched for a place to train. Not that it would be hard to do like here back home considering the base was near such a perfect training area.

Walking outside I followed the river to a waterfall surrounded by trees, it felt familiar, almost, and I was vaguely reminded of a dream I used to have whenever I felt trapped or wanted to get away. It felt _nice_ and it was comforting. I pulled my Ipod out of my sweater pocket, took it off and tossed the thing aside, keeping my Ipod in the pocket of my pants. My clothes may not have been ninja clothes, but they were good and sturdy. I was wearing loose black cargo pants, a black tank top, and combat boots. Putting my headphones in my ear I went through my playlist and landed on Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale.

I quickly put my Ipod back into my pocket and pulled out my fans hidden in the sides of my boots and placed the katana near my sweater. I opened my fans slowly and matched my dance to the lullaby's tune. I've always had a twisted sense of humor and so when the song came to my favorite part I couldn't resist singing along with it:

"Guideless son, each day you grow older

Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold

Child of my body, flesh of my soul

Will die in returning the birthright he stole

Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Child the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep."

I took my fans and put them back into my sweater, carefully hiding them from view. Picking up the katana, I moved toward the waterfall and stopped about five feet away. Turning in a military fashion (A/N: Yes I can do this! I had a teacher in middle school obsessed with drills and made us learn them in PE in the 'proper' fashion…*shudders* 'twas a horrible fate.-.-') I switched on my ipod to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and settled myself in a basic stance I created from watching others. While I had in fact had a few teachers none had actually been capable of teaching me a kata and so taught me what they knew, allowing me the freedom to create one that would suit my own abilities. The kata itself always reminded me of a sonata and after hearing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, I thought them the perfect match. The kata and music were harmonized, graceful, elegant, and flowing, but the kata was just as deadly and fast as any other.

Due to the length of time the kata actually took to complete and perform classical music seemed to me the obvious choice to listen to while doing it. The kata was so perfect for me now that I was trapped again, free, no longer with parents or family, but still trapped, by the ones around me, by myself. My inspiration for the kata had been a drawing, a sketch I made, title 'Caged Bird', so apt for the truth, but the kata was freedom as well, relaxing as it made my troubles disappear for that brief moment, making me feel good and not the way I felt at _home_ at all.

Nine minutes later the song and kata came to a close, bringing me down from that sense of welcoming freedom and adrenaline that carried me away in bliss. Opening my eyes I noticed a few Akatsuki members by the spot where I had thrown my sweater. Warily, I turned off my ipod and walked over to them. Getting a closer look I took note that the four members, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu, probably wished to speak with me about something I had said…or maybe it was all of what I had said. I just stood there for a bit, watching them watch me, before shrugging and sitting down near my sweater and leaning against the tree, keeping the katana next to me, and getting comfortable.

Deidara was the one to finally break the peaceful silence, "Did you mean it, un?"

I merely raised an eyebrow, after all it was a bit blunt and not very specific at all, and said, "Mean what? I've said a lot of things today."

"That you weren't intimidated by us, un," said Deidara, rolling his eyes at my response.

"Of course I meant it. I have but two things two fear and neither one can actually occur here," I said condescendingly, I mean really. Did they honestly think I would say something I didn't mean?

"Why can't they happen here?" asked Tobi. Apparently they do.

"They can't occur here because my fears are nonexistent of this realm, should anything happen to me it would only be the inevitable and any injuries sustained I suspect I would have gotten at home anyway," I said, not really caring about my response, it's not like the answers really mattered.

When Zetsu's white half spoke I was a bit startled, "And what fears would they be?"

I looked at the sky as I responded, "Abandonment and fear itself. I suppose I should be afraid of at least the two things humans naturally are, but I've gone too long being called otherwise and I've never really fit in with normal people anyway. Fear, because fear weakens resolve and one's will whilst abandonment would just serve as confirmation to that which I've always believed.

Itachi shocked me by speaking next, "What about earlier when you talked of suicide," he asked in his usual monotone.

I really couldn't help it, but I laughed at the question. For me it was most amusing that someone homicidal would ask about suicidal things, though I did in fact know the truth about the homicide I wasn't about to tell him that. It took me several minutes to calm down and stop, my face was probably pink from all the laughing.

"In what way was the question amusing," asked Itachi.

"Gomen nasai, but for me it's the first time I've been asked such a question, normally a person would just take it for what it was and not look past it," I explained. "I spoke the truth as I believe it, after all, if you live for one reason and find out you're useless for that, what's the point? I did and found there wasn't one. When I try to live for myself, act as I wish to, they say I'm selfish and I watched the people who didn't believe that die and I was left with nothing worth living for, becoming a shell of my former self, I'm still a shell of who I once was. Back then suicide seemed like it would help until I discovered something better. It's probably the only reason I'm 'alive' really."

"What exactly do you mean?" Zetsu's white half asked slowly as if struggling.

"Hmm…how to put it…" I pondered to myself, answering carefully, "It is like giving your entire soul to helping others with a rare need to be selfish and when you aren't needed you feel worthless, but where I come from there is a quote, I can't remember who said it or why but it says, 'You have to accept the past to change the future'. In other words, hold on to your memories because they are a part of what makes you who you are but you can't live in them, you have to keep going, moving forward, to build a better future for yourself."

It fell silent for a while, but I had the sudden need to ask a question, one I didn't know if they would answer. "Do you ever wish that you could stay here forever?"

Their questioning glance made me keep talking, not really caring on any judgment they decided, "There is another quote where I come from, by Vitaly S. Alexius, that says, 'I slept for far too long and when I woke, the world was upside down…And I was destined for hell, because I simply chose to disbelieve in heaven. Perhaps I was just still asleep, somewhere out there, many years ago? I entered a dream from which there is no waking.' I think I understand it, because I think I've always felt that way. To live in a place you never want to be so much so that even living in a place that doesn't exist is better and you never want to leave."

"What about the part that says, 'I was destined for hell, because I simply chose to disbelieve in heaven'?" asked Zetsu's dark half.

I looked at him and shrugged before laying back and looking upwards toward the sky. After contemplating how to word it, finally I said, "It means to choose a life of sadness, hate, anger, bitterness, revenge, madness, or committing unforgivable acts because a person believes that they have no redemption. It means to live without hope and is very much so the life of a jinchuuriki, to live a life in darkness because they are not shown the light."

"Tobi gets it!" shouted Tobi as Madara pondered the words I had said. I giggled a bit, letting silence close over the clearing. Darkness began to fall after about a half hour longer and I hadn't noticed the passing of time. Judging the surprised faces around me they hadn't either.

I got up and carried my belongings in my arms, heading back for the base with the others trailing behind me.

time skip – 2hrs later in Itachi's room

I put my things on the opposite side of the room smiling, thinking about how much fun it truly was to mess with Hidan. Turning to Itachi I bowed and politely said, "Thank you for allowing me to remain here for the evening, Itachi-san."

He merely inclined his head and asked, "What is it you wished to give me in exchange for that sword?"

I smiled. "I'm giving you your eye sight and the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "How? Surely, that is impossible!"

I put a single finger to my lips while smiling, indicating that it was of a secret nature. Bringing my hands together in a special position, I began to meditate and pull into myself in order to focus my 'spirit' and in turn, target his. I allowed my sense of 'spirit' to overwhelm me, and it did far more than it ever had at home surrounding me with its presence, and I stepped forward, placing my hands on the sides of his face. I let the spirit flow freely and pulled the malevolent pieces of spirit that were killing him out and into myself. Both Itachi's sickness and blindness were healing as I continued the process, making his 'spirit' right and granting him not only his health but the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Though I had healed Itachi, it came at a price, something I always noticed when I used 'spirit' even in the most miniscule of amounts, my breathing was ragged and broken as I reached the end of the process to fully heal him. At the very end I smiled, it felt so good to have accomplished something like this, something I would never get the chance to do again, something that helped someone who deserved it, but I also felt weightless. I began to fall, my mind unsure of which way it was I fell, and as I slipped into unconsciousness the last thing I felt was his arms catching me. The last thing I heard was Itachi whispering gratefully in my ear, "Thank you."

*~Kiku's POV~*

"Get up, we're training today!" Kakashi yelled into my room.

"Hmm…" I mumbled into my pillow. I hate waking up early for anything, let alone to do anything physical. Suddenly, I felt the chill morning air and was freezing as the blankets were pulled off of my body. I sat bolt-upright, how troublesome that he seemed determined to get me up…sadly, it was also working. "What the Hell!" I shouted.

"I told you to get up. We have training today and I don't have time for your lollygagging," Kakashi stated flatly, un-phased by neither my shout nor obvious irritation and displeasure.

"Fine, let me get dressed in piece," I said, climbing out of bed, shivering a bit as my feet touched the cold floor. As soon as Kakashi was out of my room I grabbed my clothing that we bought and hurried to take a shower. The clothes we spent yesterday choosing fit perfectly and I was glad for it, 'But I'm not too sure how to equip my weapons pouch correctly,' I thought to myself grimly, looking over all my new weapons and pouches.

"I'll ask Kakashi-san!" I shouted excitedly, running down the hall to the kitchen. Of course, Kakashi was sitting there at the table reading his pervy book and eating breakfast. I really should have expected it. I walked over to him with a roll of my eyes, "Kakashi-san?"

"Yes?" He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow in piqued curiosity.

"Would you mind helping me with my weapons pouch?"

"Huh?" he asked, before it clicked that I wasn't from around here. "Oh, yeah, sure, but first. Are you left or right hand dominant?"

"Right," I stated.

"Put your right foot up here," he said gesturing to his chair right between his legs. Well…this would be awkward. I cautiously did as he instructed. He picked up the wraps off the table and began to wrap it tightly around my upper thigh. I watched intently in order to remember how to do this for myself and possible future reference should I ever go to an anime convention and use Naruto character cosplay. After he finished the wrapping, he strapped on my weapons pouch as though it were nothing. "There, now just strap the other one to your back pocket and you'll be good to go. Oh, and leave your katana here today."

"Hai," I stated, promptly following his instructions as I moved away from him. As I took my seat at the table across from him, he handed me some toast, which I gladly ate. As I finished the last piece he yelled, "Hurry up or we'll be late!" from the door. I quickly ran over and we left the house together.

When we arrived at the training grounds Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were sent to train and work on things they had not yet mastered and Kakashi held me back to instruct me separately. He decided to start with the basics. "Do you know what chakra is?"

I nodded. He continued, "Good, then let's learn control…"

At Sunset

Training was over and, frankly, I was dead tired. For the first half Kakashi had made me focus my chakra without thought that I might have never done so before, and for the second half he had me running, jumping, and throwing weapons with only small breaks. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were still going and me, well, I lay on the ground under a tree with Kakashi chuckling and standing over me. Stupid jerk, even if I do like him…

"We have a lot of work to do," he sighed. "Go home for the night, be back here same time tomorrow!" he shouted to the others. I heard multiple replies but didn't bother to look as they left, I was too tired.

*~Lodemai's POV~*

I had separated my 'spirit' from my body after the incident with Itachi and headed for Konoha. I was surprised to see that many of the ghosts had moved on as opposed to choosing to linger amongst the living, but it was a good sign I supposed. There were only two that mattered enough for me find and request that they meet me at the memorial stone, but they would be a surprise. Oh, how I love havoc and chaos. As I neared Konoha I briefly wondered how Kazahaya was doing since I had left him in charge of 'my' body. One of the few reasons I've learned to love multiple personalities.

Following the path to where I sense Kiku's spirit, I arrived in time to see her exhausted beneath a tree and smirked. My 'spirit' form was different from my body, as a spirit is unique to the soul. I wore a long black skirt and a tank top like shirt that revealed my midriff, black boots peeking out from the slits of the skirt that ran up the side to my upper thigh. My skin remained its pale color, but my eyes were a ripe mulberry color and my hair a light silvery green. I walked over to her, my smirk widening as I couldn't help but taunt, "Hey, Kiku. Looks like you're in bad shape. I did warn you about training and knowing seduction techniques to get what you wanted."

*~Kiku's POV~*

I looked up and saw Lodemai staring at me with that smirk, curse her for mocking my plight! When I replied I was still dazed and unable to fully comprehend the situation, "I know, I know, but I can't help it!"

Kakashi walked over to me, looking around questioningly, but not seeing anyone, looked to me with a raised eyebrow and asked, "And who might you be talking to?"

"I'm talking to my friend Lodemai, who's right there, baka," I said, pointing to where she was standing, clear as day.

"Hmm," He looked over, before turning back to me. "I don't see anyone."

"I know," I said pointedly, smiling as I felt a bit of my energy return. "Lodemai, talk to him or creep him out or something to prove that you're there and I'm not crazy!"

"But you are crazy," Lodemai said, smirking as she did as asked anyway, walking over to Kakashi nad lifting his hitiate so she could use her spirit and fix his problems with the sharingan as well. "There, now you can see me, can't you 'Kashi?"

Kakashi looked at her and blinked a few times, his eyes widening in disbelief. "See Kakashi, I told you." I smirked. "So what brings you here?" I asked Lodemai, knowing it would take Kakashi a bit of time to snap out of his trance.

"I wanted to be here," Lodemai said smiling, "for the rebirth of M-kun and S-kun. They're waiting at the memorial stone."

"AWESOME!" I shouted, jumping up. "Let's go!"

I grabbed Kakashi's arm and began to drag him to the direction of the memorial stone, sticking my tongue out at Lodemai who shook her head at my enthusiasm before flash stepping over to the waiting figures of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and the White Fang of Konoha Sakumo Hatake. Lodemai spoke to the quickly, "Kiku and I will be the ones to revive you but keep in mind that this will cause many issues, so please keep our abilities secret."

Once the two nodded, I approached and nodded to Lodemai. Kakashi watched us, confused, as we began the process. Instead of even trying to ask, he decided it was better not to because he realized at that point there would be no way for him to understand me, let alone Lodemai as well, nor or strange ways. We began with a circle on the ground for ties that bind, Minato and Sakumo standing in the middle. As I passed Kakashi I pushed him out of the way so he wouldn't be in the circle. He was about to say something, but seeing as we were busy he decided against it and moved to lean against a tree.

Once the circle was complete, Lodemai and I took up a stance at opposite ends, a slight glow beginning to emit from us as we called on the spirits around us for help and the use of our own to channel it. "For their deeds and sacrifice, we bestow upon them the honor of returning to the lives they should have had and hereby give them a chance to reclaim that which they have lost," we chanted in unison, the glow gradually increasing with the chant as Kakashi could only watch us hypnotized by it all.

He was forced to turn away from the sight by an abrupt golden flash, but Lodemai and I could not, for we could not lose our concentration. As the spectacle came to an end, there lay Sakumo and Minato in the middle of the circle atop a bed of flowers. Kakashi was transfixed by the sight, as the two blinked open their eyes and stood in the center, looking around them. Lodemai fell first to the exhaustion and use of spirit, as my own knees buckled and I too blacked out.

*~Kakashi's POV~*

I watched as the two remarkable young women passed out and stared at the center of the circle unable to believe the miracle I was seeing and what I had witnessed. There in the middle sat two dead men brought back to life without the use of a forbidden jutsu. I cautiously walked over to them to confirm it was not a mere illusion. Similarly the two began to approach me, smiles on their faces.

A/N: So if you haven't noticed…this is horribly late and was meant to be done…oh say three years ago or there abouts?

Itachilover6: No really, Anake?

Anake14: *pout* Don't be mad at me you are just as much to blame! You lost chapter 4! All these chapters were handwritten and you lost chapter 4! We're lucky I still have 5 and six and can kind of guess where we were! Plus…we wrote terribly all those years ago. I've been fixing this as I type it up…but wow we sucked.

Itachilover6: Yeah, well maybe if you hadn't fallen in love with Hetalia, we would have accomplished something!

Anake14: Oi! Leave my current fandom alone! I'm still working on my Naruto stuff! It would help if I wasn't being kicked out of my house, but meh, we all must make sacrifices, plus it's more because my step-dad is more of a douche than when you met him.

Itachilover6: …that's possible?

Anake14: …let's leave my home life out of this. Still, we really should find chapter 4…

Together: Till next time! Ja ne!


End file.
